


Chat Noir's POV: Everything I do, I do it for you

by TsukikoMoon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7316986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukikoMoon/pseuds/TsukikoMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the song 'Everything I do, I do it for you.'<br/>Post-reveal in Chat Noir's Point of View.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chat Noir's POV: Everything I do, I do it for you

**Author's Note:**

> A sudden inspiration when I am in facebook browsing around the Miraculous Ladybug group, XDD.

I may be flirty in your eyes as Chat Noir  
You might not be able to look at me as Adrien  
But if you’d look into my eyes, then you will see what you mean to me

You push me away when I am Chat Noir  
But if you search your heart and search you soul  
You will find both of me in your heart, and there is no need for you to search anymore

I know that I am reckless  
When I throw myself in front of you  
But you can’t tell me it’s not worth trying and dying for, because I know it is worth it

You know it is true in your heart  
That I am willing to do everything for you  
Everything I do I did it for you, only your wishes are my commands

If you’d look into your heart  
You will find out that in front of me  
There is nothing there to hide, either as Ladybug or Marinette

Take me as I am and take my life  
I would give all of my everything to you  
I would sacrifice even my life for you

Don’t tell me that it’s not worth fighting for  
Because I cannot help it  
There is nothing I want more, you are the only one for me

Once again you know it is true in your heart  
Everything I do, I do it for you  
I’d just do anything and everything for you

There is no love like your love  
And no other could give more love  
You are the only one who let me feel this way

There is nowhere to go  
Unless you are there  
I’d follow you all the time, all the way

I would fight the world for you  
I’m willing to lie to everyone for you  
I can walk the wire for you, and I’d die for you

Everything I do  
I do it for you  
Nothing else matters, because you are my world

**Author's Note:**

> I might make an MV out of this, thank you for reading!


End file.
